This invention relates to a method of incentivising members of a disease management programme to comply with the programme.
Known disease management programmes typically face the major problem of poor patient compliance with an enforced, funder driven programme.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method of incentivising members of a disease management programme to comply with the programme in order to address this problem. This effectively changes the programme from a supply side “push” to a demand side “pull” programme.